Depresion Placentera By HWinchester8 & Elghin Hall
by HWinchester8
Summary: Sam depress i need help!


aqui de nuevo con un nuevo fic espero que le guste

PRIMERO DEDICADO COMPLETAMENTE A MI SUPER FRIEND ELGHIN LA CUAL QUIERO MUCHO

BUENO ALLI VA

Título: Depresion Placentera

Autores: HWinchester / Elghin

Beta oficial: elghim

Fandom: wincest

Rating: 18+.

Estado: En proceso

Resumen sam esta pasando por una depresion toma un medicamento que tiene un efecto secndario muy interesante

En la Tv...

*A quien quieres ver, A nadie, A donde quieres ir, A ningún lado*

*La depresión duele pero no tiene que dolerte a ti, pregunta a tu doctor hoy! acerca de los antidepresivos con receta*

Sam estaba contemplando el anuncio casi hipnotizado. El desde hace un tiempo se sentía triste y sin deseos de hacer nada...

- Dean! -

- Si Sam… - contesto el rubio.

- Acompañarme al doctor por favor. -

- Ok Sammy -

Dean realmente estaba en estos ánimos de que no me importa nada y no te llevo la contraria.

Ambos se dirigieron a la doctora Elghin era especialista de familia; una doctora muy joven pero muy capaz atendía a Sammy desde hace unos años y Sam siempre sospecho que tenia un crush con Dean, ya que una vez que Dean se atendió con ella. Dean le dijo a Sam que le había pellizcado una tetilla y le había sentido el paquete con la excusa de que era un examen físico, pero el no se lo creyó, y aun así Dean se dejo tocar riendo levemente por ser irresistible para la doctora que no se pudo contener.

- Puede pasar Sr. Winchester - dijo la Dra.

- Gracias - le dijo Sam - Quédate aquí - le dijo a Dean que le seguía al consultorio sin darse cuenta. Dean se dio cuenta y simplemente acato desinteresado del asunto. Entro y allí estaba el doctora Elghin.

- Pase Sr. Winchester - le dijo la hermosa Dra. - siéntese como le puedo ayudar?-

- Bueno Dra. me siento algo deprimido últimamente, siempre estoy triste no tengo ganas de nada para ser sincero-

- Bueno Sr. Winchester - le dijo la Dra. mientras escribía en el expediente - Entiendo que esta un poco deprimido pero tranquilo le voy a recetar es una pastilla diaria la cual debe resolver el problema, la toma por 10 días y sera suficiente... - tomo el recetario y escribió el medicamento, las instrucciones de consumo y lo firmo sellándolo.

- Muchas gracias Dra. - le dijo el alto castaño.

- Ok, PERO... le advierto, esta pastilla tiene un efecto secundario muy intenso de no poder con el me puede venir a verme de inmediato y le cambio el medicamento...-afirmo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sentir bien a Sam casi cuidado con espero por la doctora.

- Ok- dijo Sam cogiendo la receta que le tendía la Dra Elghin.

Minutos después de eso ya se encontraba en el impala de camino a la farmacia mas cercana, cuando Dean le entra la curiosidad.

- Que te dijo la Dra... - de manera distraída mientras peleaba con el sol por no dejarle ver la calle frente a el.

- Nada que estaba un poco deprimido, pero que me daba unas pastillas y ya - dijo Sam

- Deprimido? por favor! así le dicen ahora... en mis tiempos era falta de un buen polvo. Dime algo Sam desde cuando no te la tocas?- sonrío con socarronería y con la maldad en la cara.

- ¡ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! - le grito con las nervios de punta, mira que preguntarle eso...

- Wow! así que hace tiempo, eh?; mira a verlo dicho antes y te daba una manito ... de seguro que se te quita la depresión – río sonoramente encabronando mas a Sam.

-¡No seas idiota! - le dijo Sam - No soy como tu que se toca como 5 veces al día enfermo! - le espeto, le había tocado una fibra sensible el guarro de su hermano.

- Nahh... Lo que sea por mi hermanito, ... pero haya tu - le dijo Dean.

Fueron a la farmacia recogieron la medicina y se dirigieron al hotel, Dean se metió a bañar mientras Sam estaba en la cocina tomándose las pastillas que acabarían con la estúpida depresión. Que era tan estúpida que no se había podido tocar en meses porque cada vez que empezaba... se le quitaban las ganas y no lograba la erección por completo; era inútil tocarse pero en realidad si necesitaba un buen polvo o paja lo que llegara primero pero su falta de interés en satisfacerse era demasiada.

Dean salio del baño completamente desnudo, Sam se quedo hipnotizado al ver ese cuerpo mojado y como bajaba el agua por todo su cuerpo, instintivamente su pene medio erecto le causo un dolor en los pantalones y no era que fuera gay; no Sr.; era que no se tocaba hace tanto tiempo que cualquier cosa lo excitaba.

Desvío la mirada para no ver aquel pecaminoso cuerpo de su hermano pero la curiosidad mata y allí estaba otra vez Dean agachándose para alcanzar los calzoncillos en la ultima gaveta, haciendo que su entrada estuviera expuesta en toda su gloria... Sam sintió que por poco se corre del gusto por semejante visión pero salio corriendo para la cocina tapando la vergonzosa erección por dios que era Dean!...el guarro, cabezota, mal hablado, machista y súper hetero de Dean Winchester!.

Dean no se percato de lo que había pasado se vistió y se fue a dar una vuelta. Sam no quiso ir y se acostó a dormir. Unas horas mas tarde Sam estaba solo, se había acostado a dormir en calzoncillos y una camisa grande, dormía pacíficamente de pronto se despertó porque tenia una erección dolorosa; muy dolorosa de las que piden a gritos una mano amiga que la consuele.

Sam no sabia que le ocurría empezó a gemir por que sentía ondas de placer en todo su pene se lo saco de los calzoncillos a ver si estaba bien y si estaba bien, mas que bien, sentía un placer increíble lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gritos de Sam.

- Ahhh!..mmmmhhh!... Dios! que es esto!...quien? AH!... me esta! ohh! Dios que rico... se siente! Sisisisi! ASIIIIIIi...! - Sam se revolcaba en la cama de placer y lo mejor de todo nadie lo tocaba.

- Sisiisisisisi! maassss! Diosss! AAAHIIIII!...i pero...-respiro grandes bocanadas de aire intentando centrarse-... si yo no me estoy... Ahhhhhhhh! Ah, Ah! - así Sam se corrió grandemente derramando chorros y chorros de semen sobre su camisa. Acto seguido se quedo dormido con aquella sensación del gran orgasmo que lo asalto de repente.

capitulo 2

Dean llego a eso de las 3.00 a.m. con una sonrisa ocasionado por una camarera con la que se había revolcado en el bar. Cuando llego al cuarto y caminaba despacio quitando se las botas para no hacer ruido.  
>Nota a Sam durmiendo como un angelito así que para allá ni mira y se recuesta a dormir sin mas, así no mas.<br>A la mañana siguiente Sam se levanta todo pegajoso debido a los chorros secos de semen que se hayan en sus calzoncillos y en su camisa decide tomar una ducha antes de que Dean se de cuenta y pase horas interminables jodiendo por que al fin se toco.  
>Mientras estaba en la ducha con la luz apagada escuchando música instrumental de su ipod se preguntaba por que le había pasado esto y recordó las indicaciones de la Dra. Elghin acerca de los efectos secundarios, pero jamás pensó que el iba a llamar a la Dra. para preguntarle como carajos había tenido un orgasmo tan placentero sin tocarse...no ni soñarlo no lo haría.<br>Sam salio de la ducha, cepillo sus dientes y se vistió y su hermano aun permanecía roncando Sam cerro todas las cortinas para que no entrara el sol y ya que había aire acondicionado, el calor no era un problema. Se preparo una taza de café y dejo solo una luz leve anaranjada prendida para navegar en la computadora.

Busco en los efectos secundarios y encontró algo que decía este medicamento puede causar nausea, diarreas, mareos, palpitaciones fuertes, incremento de tendencias suicidas y erecciones o orgasmos esporádicos

– ¿COMO? - dijo Sam para si mismo - Como demonios una pastilla me puede ocasionar placer? vamos que ni la viagra te da placer a menos que tu te toques...- bufo.- en fin no diré nada.- se dijo para si mismo Sam - solo espero a que pasen los 10 días y listo y hablando de los 10 dias ya me toca la de hoy... - termino de hablar solo, tomo el frasquito y saco la segunda pastilla y se la tomo con el café.  
>Sam siguió en la computadora navegando minutos despues en otras cosas cuando Dean se despertó y se dirigió hacia el baño cuando salio se dirigió a el y dijo.<br>-Sammy te apetece desayunar lejos del desayuno repulsivo del hotel - Sam asintió sin mayor prerrogativa.  
>Entraron al restaurante del centro del pueblo, muy bonito, habiente familiar todo excelente para un desayuno en familia. la amable camarera se acerco y les tomo la orden; Dean comió un desayuno internacional mientras que Sam pidió café nuevamente ya que lo adoraba con unos panques con salsa cherry, la chica apunto todo y se fue a preparar la orden.<p>

Dean se puso a leer el periódico en busca de algo interesante mientras Sam empezó a navegar el internet en su iphone, todo completamente normal para los hermanos winchester pero en ese momento, sam empieza a sentir un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo lo cual lo hace mover la espalda junto con el cuello.  
>piensa que es por la posición en la que esta usando su teléfono de momento la cosa no quedo allí mini Sam empieza a despertar nuevamente y esta vez no estaba dormido la primera reacción de Sam fue levantarse con calma e ir al baño para que dean no se diera cuenta, cuando llego se encerró en un cubículo se saco el pene del pantalon antes de que hiciera una mancha de dimensiones gigantescas en el vaquero.<br>Pero en ese momento aquello sucedió pero esta vez fue peor y mas intenso, tanto que no supo que hacer. Pozo su mano en una de las paredes del cubículo y tapándose la boca con su antebrazo empezó a dar gemidos gigantescos, los cuales fueron silenciados por su brazo y sin aviso derramo todo el liquido en las paredes, el inodoro, en fin cualquiera que viera eso pensaría que era el set de una escena porno. Sam no se había tocado aunque noto como su ano de dilataba solo como si estuviera deseoso de algo... trago aire y este le lacero la garganta por el esfuerzo de respirar mas en la recuperación de su orgasmo.  
>Se limpio la punta de su miembro, lo guardo en sus pantalones y salio a lavarse las manos, se miro en el espejo y se noto sonriente demasiado sonriente y era que aquel orgasmo había sido mas intenso que el primero; salio y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba con Dean y por ahora este no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.<p>

Dean y Sam comieron en paz un momento muy grato que los dejo satisfechos, las pequeñas ricitas de Sam no se le escaparon a Dean de su ojo observador pero desde que volvió del baño estaba distendido feliz, se preguntaba si esas dichosas pastilla que la Doc. le dio serán tan efectivas...  
>Cuando salieron del café con todas sus cosas ya en el impala salieron rumbo a Minessota un grupo de lobos acosaban el ganado y lo destrozaban de manera extraña...así estaban ahora, en la carretera con el sol a sus espaldas cayendo lentamente.<br>Sam estaba tranquilo en el carro pues pensó, que eso que habia pasado en el restaurante era solo una vez al día, por lo cual no podía quitar esa cara de felicidad que tenia. Solo pasaba una vez al día pero al tener todavía residuos del medicamento en la sangre este aumentaba su efecto.  
>siguieron asi de camino a Minessota Dean no dejaba de mirar lo feliz y pacifico que lucia su hermano y le pregunto.<br>- te sientas mejor de la deprecion, Sam? -  
>- ehmmm... si Dean, la verdad estoy mucho mejor, recuérdame hacerle un regalo la Dra. Elghin, ok? - y separo la vista del rubio que no le dio importancia al comentario y siguió conduciendo mientras Sam miraba los mail's del caso que le mando Bobby.<p>

A mitad del ultimo párrafo que leía Sam de Bobby sintió algo raro, algo que no había sentido nunca...un cosquilleo, algo en su trasero, ladeo la cabeza con la mirad perdida en el horizonte y frunció el ceño al sentirlo de nuevo; era algo como blandido y suave que le cosquillaba...el cosquilleo avanzo y noto como su miembro iba respondiendo de la misma manera agradable...  
>trago varias veces intentando relajarse en no pensar en ese suave y delicioso cosquilleo que entraba mas y mas profundo en el. Sin darse cuenta estaba refregando su pequeño y apretado culo en el asiento aumentando la fricción y las sensaciones...Dean con la musica alta ni noto "esos" movimientos pero Sam si noto como esa fricción le encantaba a su polla, que se puso dura sin mas en ese mismo momento, tenia que salir de allí pero a las de ya!.<p>

- Dean deten el auto - grito, Dean lo miro rápidamente y el pequeño tenia las mejilla encendidas, casi al rojo vivo.  
>- ¿Sam? ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien? - pregunto inquisidor antes de siquiera amagar a detener el auto.<br>- Demonios hermano haslo ya! tengo que salir! - grito imperioso.

y dean aparco el auto viendo el desespero de su hermanito con la puerta que no podía abrir y la manera extraña en que no podía dejar de mover las caderas... pensó "a este le agarro una cagadera por tanto café".

- Espera no seas bestia! ya te abro yo! que te esperes coño! - grito la ultima parte cuando Sam no se calmaba para nada y se agitaba mas como si tuviese claustrofobia.  
>Dean se acerco al lado de Sam pegándose a este, cada vez mas para quitar sus torpes manazas de la puerta y abrírsela, cundo este soltó un adolorido gemido. El aliento de Dean caliente y pesado le acariciaba violentamente su sensible piel. su culo se expandía solo. No, no era su imaginación!, el no quería que le Dieran por el culo... es la droga que le hace fantasear.<p>

Pero Dean se detuvo en ese instante al escuchar tan sugestivo sonido que salio del enorme cuerpo entre sus brazos, se acerco mas para mirarle la cara pero Sam se resistía a mostrar su semblante...

- Sam...- fue un susurro demasiado profundo para que Sam no lo disfrutara como un reo, jadeo, su respiración se dificulto, la desesperación le comía entero por abrir la condenada puerta, la cual se resistía por que sus manos estaban laxas y no podía imprimir la fuerza necesaria para abrirla.

El oji verde miro su pómulo entre el largo cabello castaño percatándose de su aroma y sintió como su amigo se interesaba en eso, que estaba ocurriendo... sin desearlo, Dean repelió ese pensamiento y llevo un mano al cuello de Sam para obligarle a mirarlo, pero al hacerlo noto como todo el cuerpo de Sam tembló de manera excitante un temblor que lo dejo duro, trago casi instantáneamente al ver el rostro de Sam...era la representación de la lujuria y la exitacion completa, sus ojos verdes se abrieron mas; su propia respiración se intensifico, y le calentó tanto verle así con la mirada turbia el jadeo involuntario temblando debajo de su mano...

con la mano que estaba destinada a abrir la puerta, la gloriosa izquierda lo tomo de la mandíbula pegándolo completamente a su pecho.

Sam sintió como ese calor le abrazaba, no podía pensar pero sabia que eso era solo producto de su imaginación, culpa de las drogas que tomaba, restregó su culo ansioso en el regazo de Dean y este gruño; le soltó y apretó al erección caliente de Sam que pedía a gritos ayuda, y la expresión de Sam se intensifico.

Dean es un ser sexual en toda la población femenina lo sabe, solo mirarlo y ese hombre se las esta comiendo con la mirada pero la cara de Sam y el instinto de apareamiento de Dean es demasiado para la única neurona viva en ese momento que se practica así misma el harakiri.

el cazador le devora la boca desesperado por probar su sabor, la áspera barbilla le dice a todo eso es Sam, un hombre mas grande que el, quien se restriega con ese redondo culito y esa pequeñas caderas contra su polla hinchada y dura.

lo besa y muerde toda su mandíbula mientras Sam gime desesperado por mas contacto, Dean le arranca la parte superior de su ropa y lo coloca lo mejor que puede sobre el, Sam se sienta en su regazo su ojos idos, brillosos y acuosos por todo el placer que sienten le desborda, unta su polla en el abdomen del mayor intentando aliviarse, acabar de una vez pero Dean le agarra la polla desde la base y no le deja, apretándola y ordenándole que lo hará cuando el diga, su cabeza cae y sus labios se encuentran en un choque brutal, desesperado mordisquease los labios como animales...  
>El pequeño solloza y dean le mira embelesado jamas en la vida su hubiese permitido siquiera en pensar como seria Sam en ese estado de suplica, todo su rostro grita sexo a los cuatro vientos y su vos el una invitación perdida y sofocante que le pide que lo haga disfrutar mas...<br>- Shh, shh, shh, Sammy tranquilo... - su oscura vos profunda y masculina le calma.  
>- Dean..por favor necesito necesito...ahhhh! - le dice apenas refregando su rostro contra el de Dean todo su cuerpo contra esa mano que lo tiene fuertemente agarrado.<br>- Trasquilo hermanito yo te ayudo ok...- le acaricio el pelo y enredo sus dedos enlas largas hebras disfrutarlo.  
>- Si, si, si, Dean por favor por por favor ahh mi mi culo mi dios que es eso...- dijo en un grito al sentir una contracción del agujerito.<p>

Dean no entendí bien eso y deslizando su mano por la nalga y el pantalon incursiono en aquella parte que menciona su hermano, pero cuando llego, noto lo caliente que estaba esa zona, lo jugosa y anhelante que se encontraba la acaricio y esta se contrajo de lo dilatada que estaba sobre la yema de su dedo, tan fuertemente que Dean mordió el cuello de Sam para poder contenerse de no darle la vuelta y penetrarlo sin piedad.

Lo acaricio mas y mas y mas hasta que Sam estaba todo traspirado sobre el ambos cuerpos fibrosos resbalaban el uno en el otro mientras se acariciaban y besaban, la mano izquierda le soba el ano con demencia y de apoco introduce dos dedos que Sam festeja sentir en el.  
>Le reclama mas y Dean lo empuja con fascinación tocando su próstata, suelta el miembro de Sam para agarra una de sus nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza y separarla de la otra dando le mas libertad de movimiento cuando mete un tercero y todo el cuerpo de Sam se retuerce de placer la polla le palpita como un demonio enfurecido y empieza a extrañar esa mano ruda y el calor que sentia sobr eella.<p>

- Dean, Dean, Dean.. te necesito Dean...- gemía en su oído y le chupaba el lóbulo como si de un caramelo se tratase..claro el no se refería a eso...pero Dean lo entendió así.  
>Saco los dedos de Sam violentamente y lo sujeto de la nuca agazapándolo contra el y lo tendió en el asiento situándose sobre el se desabrocholo pantalones con la derecha y Sam le miraba no entendía bien pero una nueva oleada de placer por la pastilla le abrumo todos los sentido retorciéndose como un loco debajo de Dean.<p>

El mayor soltó un jadeo duro y excitado y se saco la polla y se la metió sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam se sintio muy extraño no sabia que pasaba pero esa sensación lo mareo por completo, solo veía unos labios carnosos que le hacia nagua la boca y que se apresuro a besar y unos ojos verdes que resplandecían sin parpadear.  
>Dean embestía contra Sam y Sam lo recibió encantado o eso pensaba Dean, cuando Sam hizo ese gesto de querer venirse de nuevo lo agarro de la polla y la apretó nuevamente, Sam sollozo quería correrse, lo que sentía lo tenia en un abismo placentero y Dean no le dejaba.<p>

- Sam Sam - le dijo Dean llamándole cuando le daba besos en el rostro es sus mejillas que se humedecieron de nuevo por las lágrimas de necesitada liberación – Sam escucha... ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... tu. Dios que apretado estas...me tienes que explicar que coño a sido todo esto..- replico embistiéndolo y masturbando a Sam que estiro el cuello sintiendo mas y mas el arrasador orgasmo sobre el con Dean en su interior pegándole firme a su próstata con al dura y candente polla.

- no, no, no, lo... lo haré! ¡tu! ¡vicioso! ¡ahhhhhh! - y se corrió en un solo golpe de esa exquisita sensación de Dean penetrándole. Quedo dormido instantáneamente.

Dean que aun no creía que era lo que había pasado salio con su miembro blando de el, que se vacío en en interior del culito de Sam, vio toda la escena... Sam dormido mordido en el cuello con un fuerte color morado que empezaba a aparecer, la polla flácida y vaciada en su abdomen, y cuando restrego su mano sobre el quitándose el pringado liquido pensó que lo había violado...- pero...el se lo pidió, el se lo rogó...pero aun tenia muchas dudas y quería respuestas.

cap 3

Tomándose su tiempo Dean se arreglo la ropa que Sam descoloco en un segundo e intento vestir a su hermanito que seguía dormido y desparramado en el asiento delantero, se restregó el rostro... aun sudaba de lo acontecido y paso al asiento trasero a Sammy. Cuando estuvo detrás del volante no sabia explicar lo sucedido así que encendió el motor y se fue al hotel mas cercano donde su instinto lo encamino al tener rondando en su cabeza las imágenes de su hermanito que no le dejaban en paz.

Cuando llego al motel el cargar a Sam hasta el interior de la habitación fue todo un triunfo, pero puso descargarlo y meterlo dentro de las mantas; la noche era fría y el no tenia nada de sueño pero después de lo que paso... solo al tirarse sobre el colorido acolchado quedo completamente sumergido en el relax de un buen polvo.

Al día siguiente Dean se despertó primero, era extraño el siempre era el ultimo en dejar la cama, pero Sam seguía muy dormido con el rostro tan relajado y pacifico. Sentado en la cama y mirando a su hermanito se pregunto mas seriamente como coños había sucedido todo eso, porqué hizo lo que le hizo a su hermano.

Dios lo había disfrutado tanto!, mucho mas que con cualquier otra mujer en su larga vida de coños y senos enormes...vamos el no era gay jamas le atrajo ningún tío ...pero Sam... sus gestos...sus movimientos sus ojos..sus labios...se sacudió la cabeza y presiono su cerebro con las manos estrujando el cráneo intentando quitar esos pensamientos de allí. Esto tenia que ser una etapa o algo así nada que repetirá jamas...

Aunque...fue Sam quien le provoco, con todos esos ruiditos, gemidos, suspiros y roses; se lo pedía a gritos...y bueno para eso están los hermanos para ayudarse en momentos de necesidad...

Dean intentaba auto convencerse de que no era tan aberrante pero tenia que admitir que el comportamiento de su hermano esos días no era normal. Miro al suelo y allí estaba la mochila de Sam, desparramando su contenido por la manera en la que la arrojo la noche anterior; y de ella el frasco con la medicación de la tonta depresión... en menos de un segundo su cerebro hizo dos mas dos y tomo el frasco leyendo el nombre y dirigiéndose en la laptop a investigar sobre el medicamento.

Dean busco en el navegador el nombre del antidepresivo cuando se encontró con un enlace que ya había sido utilizado por su hermano...leyendo encontró lo inevitable, los efectos de la pastilla... las sensaciones espontáneas, las elevadas cantidades de endorfinas que causan erecciones sin estimulasion alguna y orgasmos sin un solo toque; aunque Dean pensó seria mente en tomarlas el cuando vio las contra indicaciones...

Las desesperación por sexo, las alucinaciones, la deshidratación, el descontrol completo del cuerpo; ya no le gusto tanto...Son cazadores por dios santo tienen que controlar sus cuerpos al 200% sino están muertos! pensó. Con esto pensaba la doctora curarle la deprecio? esta loca! Definitivamente loca.

Dean hecho un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia Sam, aun estaba desparramado en la cama completamente dormido, debía de quedar exhausto después de el tremendo orgasmo que tubo...el pensaba adjudicarse parte de la labor pero ya no estaba muy seguro de ello, soltó un bufido frustrado y fue a comprar el desayuno.

Sam abrió los ojos perezosamente cansado pero con un sentimiento de éxtasis delicioso no solo había tenia un polvo magistral, si no un polvo con Dean, por dios con su hermano...no sabia si las pastillas lo habían puesto alucinado o no pero Dean es ese tipo de macho, fuerte y dominante endemoniadamente dominante; lo disfruto tanto aunque no se espero que lo penetrara...dios su primera vez. Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado recordando lo expuesto de su cuerpo, los besos y la manera que le suplicaba...y Dean tan rudo... solo como un hombre de verdad podría hacerlo...y no solo eso mi dios esa polla, esa deliciosa polla; a Sam se le hizo agua la boca estaba tan dura..que rica y... hablando de pollas y Dean? pensó retirando sus manos de su rostro.

Sam miro a todos lados y Dean no estaba allí, dios ese tío vive con hambre...suspiro volteando se en la cama cuando sacando culo se quedo mirando la puerta, esperando que Dean aparezca por ella ansioso y feliz como un niño pequeño el cual espera que el padre vuelva con un perrito para el.

- Anda Dean vuelve ya mismo...- ronroneo contra la blanca almohada. remoloneando y notando lo desnudo que estaba envuelto en la sabana frotándose solo contra el colchón.

Viendo que Dean se tardaba mas de lo que quisiera, se levando y distraídamente tomo su medicación con dos enormes vasos de agua, moría de sed pero no le dio mucha importancia, su mente llena de su hermano..meditaba que sucedería de aquí hasta que se le terminen los diez días...

Su hermano mayor se lo había follado y a el le encanto todo... cada minuto ... pero ese hilo de pensamiento se vio cortado cuando sintió todo su cuerpo desnudo en la habitación completamente pegajoso y algo se le escurría de su entrada recordando como Dean acabo dentro de el, marcándole por completo, un escalofrío de puro placer le recoria de cabo a rabo, las rodillas le temblaron y se apoyo en la mesa pero se sacudió las imágenes por que sin Dean allí no veía el caso de excitarse solo.

Camino hasta el baño estirándose y recreándose en la ducha caliente que ese daría con mucho jabón... se metió debajo del agua y lavo su cuerpo por completo sintiendo su entrada muy tierna y suave completamente distendida, cuando termino, se lavo los dientes allí mismo y unos 15 minutos después sus ojos le jugaron sucio; su visión se enturbio por unos instantes obligándole a sacudir su cabeza intentando volver a la normalidad.

Un segundo después cundo enfoco nuevamente la visa ya no estaba en el baño del motel...  
>- Pero que demonios...- Giro sobre sus tobillos viendo el gran espacio donde se hallaba, una ducha al lado de la otra sin división alguna entre ellas, estaba solo, pero las cuatro paredes a lo lejos con lo barrotes en las ventanas... le dieron una idea - No puede ser esto es ..una cárcel?- giraba y giraba sobre si, el agua seguía cayendo sobre el haciendo le sentir lo real de aquello sin creerlo, pensando una y otra vez que podría ser un trickster o un demonio que lo llevo hasta allí pero no había nadie mas a su alrededor...<p>

Luego recordó haber tomado la pastilla unos momentos atrás y callo en cuenta de que era una alucinación...- Ya ya Sam - se dijo a si mismo.- Sigue la corriente y se desvanecerá..- exhalo a inhalo repetidas veces calmándose.

Con el jabón en la mano siguió duchándose cuando en un descuido la barra de Jason termino aun metro de el e el piso resbalando por el agua que caía de todas las duchas...

Cuando fue a recogerlo los recuerdos de esas películas de cárceles con escenas de duchas llenas de gente desnuda y lo que les hacían cuando se agachaban a agarrar un barra de jabón le llego demasiado nítido..miro a todos lados y no había nadie...nada de nada ni un puto guardia.

Sabia lo que pasaba allí... lo brutos de los reos al empernar se a los nuevos y descuidados presidiarios; los penetraban sin miramientos y le dio miedo recoger el jabón, así que se tranquilizo y fue a por el, estaba solo allí no había rozan para su temblor así que se agacho lentamente sin saber lo expuesta que quedaba su entrada completamente a la vista...

Cuando ya tenia el jabón a dos milímetros de sus dedos sintió una palmada dura en su nalga.  
>-¡Ayyy!- mira hacia atrás porque la otra mano le sostenía del cuello para que no se levantase, y ve que es Dean el que le sostiene así.<br>- Pero que tenemos aquí ..- dice Dean con una vos oscurecida y rasposa, lentamente siguió ablando - Una puta virgen y ya esta dispuesta a que las estrenen...- ese Dean se relamía los labios y frotaba su polla contra las nalgas de Sam.  
>- NO! no es cierto Dean! yo fui por el jabón... aaa mii see me cayoooo...-jadeo al sentir eso tan caliente sobre el.<br>- Mmmm tranquilo Sammy que con eso no hay problema... antes de que te levantes ya abre terminado...- jade aprisionándolo contra el.  
>- NO Dean aquí no!... por favor no me violes, he sido un niño bueno...- haciendo puchero informo Sam con sus mejillas ardiendo ya no sabia ni lo que decía.<p>

Su hermano mayor esta allí todo desnudo y mojado, detrás de el con la polla a mil y la misma mirada de deseo en los ojos de la coche anterior, Sam miro su polla erguida y lo rica que le parecía, Dean lo sujeto de la cintura y pegando su pecho duro a su espalda lo insto a arrodillarse y a apoyar las manos en el suelo mojado, la vos profunda de Dean se escucho justo enfrente de el... llamándole, no entendía porque si Dean estabas a sus espaldas pero frente a el de rodillas había otro que lo tomo de la mandíbula y con su polla caliente se frotaba contra su rostro.

Lo miro extrañado porque el primer Dean seguía detrás de el rosando con sus deliciosos dedos acariciándole el pirineo, jugando con el suavemente mientras desperdigaba mordidas y lamidas por su mojada espalda...

Las sensaciones que le daban su garganta por probar esa rica polla le obligaban a babear de mas, Dean solo rosaba su labios con la punta del glande embadurnarlos de liquido preseminal y el se lo lamia de ellos con mas deseo aun de tomarlo con su boca, cuando otra polla mas apareció en escena... frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada no era solo otra polla era otro Dean...

Miro bien a su alrededor y la habitación estaba llena de Deans por todos lados, desnudos, esplendorosamente excitados, tocándole, mordiéndole, lamiendo cada rincón de el no pudo evitar gemir con la boca ya llena, su corazón se desbocaba mas si era posible, eso era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo...uno jugando con sus dedos en su interior y otro mas chupaba su dolido miembro y otro sus testículos, no sabia como estaba sucediendo todo eso pero no podía estar mas extasiado, su mente completamente nublada por tantos Deans juntos apretándolo por todos lados sofocándole con pasión...

Los miembros de sus idénticos hermanos pasaban por su boca Uno a uno turnándose y todos sabían igual de delicioso, la saliva caía de su barbilla y todos se movían distinto dentro de su boca y lo dedos dentro de el lo volvían loco, tenia miedo de que todos ellos se turnen su culo para follárselo como se follaban su boca despeinándolo por completo dejándolo sin aliento pero también estaba muy ansiosos por sentir a Dean dentro otra vez...pero por alguna razón eso no llegaba...

Dean entro a la habitación tirando todo en la meada y pensando solo en lo deliciosos de su desayuno, cuando se quedo en silencio un segundo, escucho los jadeos y gemidos provenientes del baño...volteo si mirada y Sam ya no estaba en la cama, se preocupo y corrió hacia eso sonidos y cuando abrió la puerta lo que allí se encontró no se lo hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años.

La polla de Dean dio un inmediato y doloroso tirón dejándolo duro , dolorosamente duro, su hermanito estaba en el piso del baño empapado con el cabello alborotado arrodillado (en cuatro) Con sus dedos en su entrada follándose a si mismo, solo, gimiendo su nombre, el rostro rojo excitado sus mejillas rojas y mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro, el vapor del agua caliente le rodeaba dando una visión enloquecedora de el.

Tragó como pudo, sus pantalones le apretaban como mil demonios su entrepierna, y Sam, suplicando que se lo follen de una vez..no entendía porque hablaba como si hubiese alguien mas allí y comprendió que estaba alucinando, pensó en ir a al cocina otra vez y contar las pastillas para saber si había vuelto a tomarlas pero no podía moverse de donde estaba

san seguía hablando solo suplicando dolorosamente por su polla y el no lo resistió mas, se quito todo y fue a unirse a el.

- Sammm...- espeto difícilmente como una suplica su garganta seca no le dejaba pensar en nada mas que en esa rosada entrada dilatándose sobre los largos dedos de Sammy.  
>- Dean tus dedos tus dedos dame mas Dean!- grito mas alto desesperado esperándole haga mas que mirarle pensó.<br>- Siempre que tu lo quieras Sammy te lo daré...- unió sus propios dedos a los de Sam notando el calor y la humedad, la manera en que resbalaban dentro y el retiro lento la mano de su hermanito.

Dean estaba desesperado por introducirse en esa calidez pero solo dos dedos no eran suficiente dilatación para que su hinchado y grueso miembro entrara sin lastimar a su Sammy, unió un tercer dedo y se lo follo mas duramente haciendo gritar de placer a Sam que pego la cara a los fríos azulejos, esperando que le quitara la afiebrada exitacion del sus mejillas que vergonzosamente se pintaban de rojo.

Sam seguía rodeado de Deans por todos lado que se masturbaban sobre el, llenándolo de esperma, bañándolo en el jugo de Dean y el se relamía los labios y sus alrededores cuando sentía en la piel como el liquido belicoso, blanquecino y sobre todo caliente llegaba a sus labios..

Dean ve este gesto lamiéndose los labios intentando capturar algo que no esta allí aun y ya no lo soporta mas, se desabrocha el pantalón que es la única prenda que le queda y saca su polla de su prisión de tela solo para meterla lentamente dentro de Sam.

- OHHHHHHHH si si Dean! no me hagas sufrir mas hazme tuya!- gimió -grito.

Es una tortura porque cunado empiezo a introducirse pareciese que la temperatura de Sam aumentase mas y en esa abrazadora suavidad que le rodea se le dificulta respirar; jadea en su nuca hasta llegar al final cuando su ingle toca la firmes curvas gemelas del trasero de Sammy.

Lo abrasa intentando no venirse en ese momento, pero el despiadado de su hermanito empieza a moverse solo contra el dejando a Dean en una vertiginosa espiral de sentidos enloqueciéndolo...en venganza lo penetra con mas fuerza, mas profundo haciéndolo quitar. aunque el malicioso de su hermanito pide mas y mas y el lo complace, lo toma de la polla y lo aprieta con descaro no lo masturba solo lo retiene para que se quede quieto y el pueda follárselo a justo.

Es una deliciosa tortura Sam no sabe hasta que punto eso es real pero tiene todo el cuerpo pringado de semen caliente y abundante, el pelo hecho un estropicio y no puede ver nada, solo siente las manos de Dean por todos lados y esa gloriosa polla metiéndose en el rudo y duro y esta por venirse cunado siente que le aprisionan despiadadamente su miembro, solloza y suplica porqué le deje correrse pero ese Dean dominante definitivamente es su hermano mayor y le pide mas sugestivamente; que se lo folle mas duro y Sam lo aprieta y Dean gime, rebusca como un Toro en su oreja, la polla le palpita dolorosamente pero adora sentir su pulso tan claramente en ella.

Dean esta apunto ya lo ve venir y sale de Sam a lo bestia le da la vuelta y tiene una imagen de su hermano tan erótica, de tanto abandono sobre su voluntad que su polla salta de gusto, lo abre de piernas su piel mojada y morena su cuerpo perfecto se le clava en las pupilas y le desea aun mas.

Su miembro tironea en su vientre y le da una lamida a ese delicioso miembro produciendo que Sam se arquee sobre su espalda, tira de su cadera poniéndolo a tiro y se introduce de nuevo en el...le encanta tenerlo en esa posición viendo cada gesto del menor. Se relame mas y lo besa con desespero, casi han terminado esa sesión de intenso sexo y se percata de que no le a probado esa provocadora boca y la sed de ello se acumula en su garganta y se abalanza sobre ellos dándole gusto a sus deseos.

Enviste repetidas veces y lo masturba mientras lo besa desesperadamente probando esa fuerte lengua contra la suya...Sam lo abraza por el cuello se cuelga de el y le acaricia la espalda dejando la marca de sus dedos y uñas en el ..sus cuerpos traspirados unidos en uno solo en ese momento y Dean desearía quedarse a vivir allí para siempre. En esa ultima estocada ambos acaban estrepitosamente no se lo veían venir, fue sorpresivo cuando Sam cerro violentamente sus músculos contra la polla dura de su hermano mayor. Ambos gritaron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, quedándose sin aire sin pensamiento alguno solo el latido de ambos cuerpos se sentía en la piel del otro.

cap 4

era el cuatro cierto? kya ya no lo recuerdo...*mira le post para cerciorarse* ok no se ve sorry despues lo edito en todo caso.

La mañana sorprendió a ambos cazadores fundidos en un abrazo, como dios los trago al mundo, el primero en abrir los ojos a un Nuevo día fue Dean; se sentía tan sucio, tan pecaminoso y lo había hecho el y solo el, había cruzado la línea de la sangre por un polvo.

le había proporcionado a Sam el mayor placer de su vida y si Sammy no se lo tenia que decir por que el lo sabia, sabia que sus gritos no eran de dolor si no de placer y no solo eso al rubio cazador empezaba a disfrutar también de aquello pero no, eso no se podía permitir Dean Winchester jamás seria así nunca seria homosexual y menos con su hermano.

Se levanto de la cama con pereza aun borracho de sueño, como solía decir Jhon cuando aun seguía con vida se dirigió con lentitud al baño, pensando por que coño no se podía quitar los pensamientos de Sam de la cabeza, cada uno de ellos le estaba pareciendo de lo más hermoso...

Pensaba en su torso, en lo alto de su cuerpo, en como tenia ese pecho perfectamente duro con solo un poco de vello "estoy enloqueciendo" pensó el cazador "aquí estoy deseando a un hetero y no solo eso ese hetero es mi maldito hermano" siguió conversando mentalmente el cazador al mirar su entrepierna se noto más duro que nunca por lo pensamiento de su pequeño... pequeño...pequeño...hermano como dios lo trajo al mundo y el cual ya no era pequeño para nada.

La situación realmente empezaba a preocuparle, lo deseaba más que nunca y eso no se podía permitir no por el hecho de la homosexualidad; por que vamos, hay de todo en la viña del señor y hay que probar de todo en esta vida para saber si te gusta o no, pero con tu familia con la sangre de tu sangre... es algo imperdonable.

Pero como coño le dices no a un hermanito que mide como 6 pies de alto, con un pecho perfectamente duro, con unos ojos que te incitan a darle la vida si te la pidiera... con esos finos y dulces labios que están hecho de lujuria misma.

Y allí estaba otra vez la entrepierna de Dean tocando la puerta del estante del lavamanos duro como una roca, se coloco una toalla y se mojo la cara con agua helada y pensando en lo más horrendo que recuerda haber visto solo para bajarla. Loco de salir de su encierro y follárselo de nuevo, Dean puso los ojos en blanco "si tanto me molesta eso debo de dejar de pensar en ello" "seré cabrón" siguió pensando el rubio mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

Sam abrió los ojos teniéndolos que cerrar nuevamente por los duros rayos del sol, parpadeo un poco más hasta que se acostumbro a ellos, no sabia por que se encontraba desnudo… una tirantes en su pirineo le recordó el porque y sonrío satisfecho; "Ahá si ahora recuerdo, Dean me dio la jodida follada de mi vida" pensó, aun sentía escalofrío cada vez que recordaba la inmensa vara de masculinidad de su hermano, se levanto rascándose el estomago tenia hambre y tenia que lavarse los dientes.

Se asomo por la puerta del baño para encontrarse a un Dean medio doblado echándose agua en la boca. Dean interrumpe sus pensamiento al sentir una sombra detrás de el, se voltea aun con el cepillo en la boca para ver a Sammy estrecharle en un abraso extraño.

- Buenos días Sammy - indica el rubio hacienda un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no ver este pedazo de carne de Sammy que anda desnudo por allí como si nada.  
>- Buenos días hermanito, siento lo de anoche; son las pastillas que me ponen así – remolonea más en su hombro sin soltarle y Dean sigue con su cepillo de dientes.<br>- No hay problema Sam, pero no las vuelves a tomar porque no te vuelvo a bajar ninguna otra calentura... somos hermanos y no nos liaremos mas.- indico Dean que en realidad se estaba esforzando al máximo para colocar una muralla de seguridad entre ellos, para no dejar saber que moría de deseos por Sam.

Sam bajo la cabeza, separándose de el ocultando sus reacción debajo de su en marañado pelo y se fue del baño a la cama, en lo que Dean terminaba de asearse, se sentía completamente triste por que el no había obligado a Dean a nada, el fue el que quiso bajarle la calentura y ahora Sam estaba extrañando sus caricias, sus besos y no tenia nada que ver con las susodichas pastillas, si era un sentimiento que había ocultado desde hace años, Sam se había descubierto bisexual desde la Universidad pero el le pondría un fin a ese problema o al menos haría reflexionar a Dean por hacerle sentir así.

Acostado en su cama meditaba hasta que se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de que Dean racionara a lo que era obvio para el lo que les pasaba a ambos, ponerlo en su lugar de necesidad le enseñaría lo que sentía un pasivo y lo que es tener que suplicar sin pensarlo 2 veces por un poco de cariño y atenciones, tomo su móvil marco el teléfono de la Dra. Elghin y unos segundos después respondió la secretaria.

- Buenos días despacho de la Dra. Elghin  
>- Si Buenos días, mi nombre es Sam Winchester quisiera hablar con la Dra. por favor.- Sam se comía la unías pensando en lo que haría.<br>- Un momento por favor -  
>- OK espero – se cercioro de que su hermano no saliera pronto. La secretaria dejo el teléfono en espera un momento y se dirijo al despacho de la Dra. le informo que Sam la llamaba y esta le indico que le pasara la llamada.<br>- Dra. Elghin al habla, como le ayudo- contesto mientras tipeaba documentos de sus pacientes de casos de ese mismo día.  
>- Hola Dra. es Sammy como esta?- pregunto educadamente.<br>- Bien chico, como va la depresión? Has tenido problemas?- pregunto girado en su silla buscando con su vista el folio de Winchester.  
>- Por eso la llamo Dra., realmente ya me siento mejor, usted cree que pueda dejar de tomar el medicamento?- no sabia como resultaría eso pero tenia que intentarlo.<br>- Mmm déjame ver Sam no te vayas – la Dra. buscó en el expediente de Sammy para encontrarse con que llevaba 4 días ingiriendo pastillas y era más que suficiente.  
>- Sigues ahí Sammy?- pregunto ojeando su ficha.<br>- Si Dra. dígame...- espero mirando de reojo la puerta el baño.  
>- Bueno si te sientes mejor tomate la de hoy y no tomes mas, si los síntomas vuelven tomate el resto del medicamento, y me notificas previamente así te hago el seguimiento.-<br>- Gracias Dra.- pego un saltito en la cama sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.  
>- De nada Sam que tengas buen día- y colgó el teléfono.<p>

Sam se levanto de la cama dispuesto a llevar a cabo su "venganza" preparo el café mañanero tomo su ración y las demás las dejo sobre la mesada, abrió la gaveta para sacar un pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla y trituro 4 pastillas y las mezclo con el café que quedaba en la jarra.

Dean salio mirando todo a su alrededor en cualquier momento esperaba un berrinche de Sam, como la hacían los nenes pequeños pero en cambio todo estaba muy tranquilo Sam permanecía en la cama observado cada paso de Dean fijamente; sin decirle nada se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde permaneció al menos 20 minutos saliendo completamente vestido y refrescado encontrándose a Dean sentado viendo un partido de fútbol y con una gran taza de café  
>Sam sonrío para si pues sabía lo que había mezclado con ese café.<p>

El niño sabia lo que tendría que esperar por un sola ración del medicamento entre en contacto con la sangre pero no sabia lo que cuatro pastillas harían en Dean, se sentó en su PC y se tomo una soda y preparo unos Sándwich para que el efecto no solo sea potente si no también para que no lastime el estomago de su hermano, OK que quería mostrarle lo necesitado que se siente uno con esas pastillas y el placer que le dan pero no quería lastimarlo y ahora se preocupaba por los efectos secundarios, pero también sabia que con la masa muscular de su hermano y su resistencia a otras drogas el lo resistiría bien, antes de sentarse nuevamente frente a su laptop le alcanzo el plato con los aperitivos a Dean y unas cervezas para el resto del partido que Dean no agradeció ni se mosqueo por el gesto.

Eso le molesto pero ya tendría su merecido cuando el medicamento hiciera efecto, el celular de Dean lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo atendió y su hermano presto atención a la llamada solo dos personas sabían ese numero y una de ellas estaba muerta, Sam reconoció al instante la vos y pronuncio el nombre del cazador alertando a Dean de inmediato que engullo por completo el sándwich y le hablo con la boca llena, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa de la cocina mirando fijo cada detalle de la cara de su hermanito más de lo necesario y por lo que Sam se sintió incomodo.

- Era Bobby hay un manada de lobos a las afueras de Dakota, necesita nuestra ayuda ya.- Sam se levanto sin esperar un si o un no de su hermano sabia la respuesta, ambos recogieron todo de la habitación y se montaron en el impala por suerte estaba cerca, en tres horas estarían en lo de Bobby y de allí a cazar a esos malditos asesinos come corazones.

Sam miraba a su hermano mayor de a momentos intentando de pervivir algún síntoma de las pastillas pero Dean estaba como una piedra concentrado en el camino y pisando fuerte al impala para llegar con el padre que debieron tener siempre y el que los cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas, y aunque la vida nunca se los concedió, aun podían contar con el para lo fuese y lo que necesiten y no podía pedir más del hombre al que respetaban.

Las pastillas a el más o menos le hacinan efecto en 8 horas... contando tres del camino, una para alistarse, y otras 3 o 4 para la caza si no se extiende mas, esperaba terminar con esto como un tramite al que están acostumbrados y no tardar más de un par de horas y estar en algún motel para entonces pero el efecto de las pastillas que Dean ingirió en el café harían efecto más rápido o de que manera se manifestarían, solo esperaba no estar a mitad de la caza para entonces.

Llegaron a lo de Bobby, sacaron sus armas del maletero y Bobby les esperaba con las aguachentas cervezas de siempre, en solo media hora los puso al tanto y salieron a las afueras del pueblo.

Veinte minutos después estaban corriendo entre la arbolada con el viejo lobo detrás de ellos, según el mapa de Bobby había una casona en el centro del bosque, corrieron con lo lobos detrás de ellos, era una manada de 4 lobos y dos cachorros pequeños que los perseguían más atrás observando la cacería.

Unos minutos después entre disparos con balas de plata y algunas flechas envenenadas con algo que Bobby les dio se metieron en la casa, cerrando las puertas y ventanas, atrincherándose en los pisos superiores cuando notaron que Bobby no estaba con ellos.

Lo llamaron al celular y este les dijo que los usaría de cebo, ambos se quedaron duros ante la afirmación de que los perseguirían a ellos por ser más jóvenes y apetecible que un anciano para la cena.

Apenas les corto el teléfono, ambos se miraron y se sintieron como si hubiesen hablado con Jhon en ves de con Bobby, un vacío les toco dentro pero el estruendo de uno de los ventanal con media manada de lobos intentando entrar los distrajo para que se pusieran en guardia.

Ambos se clocaron contra las mamparas del ventanal cuando los lobos atacaban la misma, no aguantarían mucho más y las sombras de que les rodeaban otros dos era evidente buscando un flanco sin proteger.

Ambos se miraron y notaron la escotilla del pasillo que da al altillo Sam corrió a ella tomando sus cosas rápidamente y en un instante de silencio para Dean, la imagen de Sam levantando eso con el trasero en plena posición de la mejor vista de su vida lo hizo reaccionar, cuando su hermano ya con todo en el hombro abrió la escotilla y empezó a subir pegándole un silbido a Dean por que ya estaba arriba de las escalerillas, este salio de su visión de Sam y lo que le calentó ese culo en un momento nada apropiado y corrió tanto como pudo y subió lo más aprisa que pudo con los lobos pisándole los talones, y el con una erección es que eso no podía ser normal, ¡cierto?.

Sam cerro la escotilla y la atasco, sentándose junto a Dean en el reducido lugar que para dos tipos de su tamaño y no era precisamente cómodo; los ruidos de los lobos intentando llegar al techo y coger la manecilla para subir donde ellos estaban lo que era imposible en su estado animal pero eso no implicaba que no siguieran tratando.

Los minutos pasaron y Dean estaba más incomodo, su entrepierna paresia tener vida y voluntad propia, intentaba concentrarse, de verdad que intentaba centrarse en la caza en la que estaban atrapados y no en el culo de Sam que estaba justo a la altura de su cara porque el desgraciado solo podía moverse agachas por el altillo y ver si podían salir por alguna tabla suelta del techo pero lo que suponía una caída de de tres pisos.

El aire se le volvió espeso y el corazón no paraba de agitarse como un tonto por su hermano, se sacudía la cabeza y traspiraba más y ya no quería prestarle atención solo quería salir de allí y no sabia si Bobby les daría una mano.

Hasta que sintió la dilatación repentina de su trasero, se quedo pálido ante la sensación y se puso a buscar alguna ventana que estuviera tapada de cajas pero la posición de cuchillas no ayudaba a esa sensación en su parte baja que se amplificaba.

Decidió desistir, a la mierda los lobos, Bobby, Sam, eso era demasiado para el y se sentó en el lugar más amplio donde las cajas no ocupaban tanto espacio y la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por entre las tablas del techo, cundo apoyo sus nalgas noto lo sensibles que estaban y como su entrad paresia dilatarse sola y el placer que le proporcionaba, involuntario abría la boca y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan raras.

Sigue intentando controlar su cuerpo pero la vista de Sam, su enorme espalda, ese apretado trasero y eso fuertes brazos y ese tonto pelo que paresia cada vez más rebelde y suave le provocaban, se recostó en el polvoriento piso, y respiro intentando pensar en demonios, el tenia que dominar su cuerpo que es su hermano maldición!; pero no podía desearlo mas, desde esa mañana en mitad del baño ambos desnudos y el saludándole refregando sus ojitos tiernos ya estaba dudando de todo eso que sentía.

Y que su cuerpo le pida más de Sam, mucho más de Sam... y no un momento tan inapropiado, no era normal, si tenia que afrontar lo que sentía y lo que su cuerpo paresia no poder evitar desear.

- Sam?...- suspiro la largamente Dean intentando que el aire no le quemara tanto el cuerpo.  
>- Que pasa Dean...- Sam volteo a verle y su hermano estaba más al fondo del altillo tirado. - ¡Dean! Que pasa!- en cuclillas arrastrando las rodillas se acerco rápidamente y sosteniéndose de las tablas del techo a su hermano...<br>- Sammmyy… me siento raro...- exhalo al verle tan grade frente a el. Y su miembro reacciono de inmediato a esa imagen poniéndose más duro y dolorosamente se movió solo dentro del pantalón.

- Dean tu…- y Sam se le había olvidado lo que hizo esa mañana con las pastillas el contaba con un par de horas mas, pero su hermano estaba con una erección allí frente a el completamente tendido en el piso. Y se puso firme en su decisión.  
>- Lo siento Dean pero tengo que hacer otra cosa... encontrar como salir de aquí...- le repaso con la mirada y el mismo se excito pero se propuso negar difícilmente a la mirada perdida de Dean y se dispuso a mover cajas y buscar una salida.<br>- Sammy por favor no nos alcanzaran aquí… ahh dios que es eso!- gimió y a Sam se le puso la piel de la espalda de gallina. - Sam tu ayúdame por favor...yo, yo te ayude y dios si ahhhhh!- gimió casi de un grito levantando las caderas apretando los glúteos en un fuerte espasmo por la sensación de su trasero, desesperándose más por contacto.

Sam hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorarle tenia que ver que no era su voluntad lo que paso entre ellos pero tampoco podía negarlo y sabia que lo había disfrutado y que Dean le diga que deje las pastillas porque no le ayudaría o porque no quiere tocarlo mas, el tenia que darse cuenta de la necesidad de ser tocado... no era por cualquiera que estuviera cerca era por el por Dean y solo el provocaba semejantes fantasías en el.

Dean no podía más su polla palpitaba dolorosamente y su trasero reclamaba atenciones casi y tan intensas como su polla, el corazón desbocado y la piel tan sensible que solo darse la vuelta intentando enojarse con su hermano, hacerse el ofendido por su rechazo, le provoco una oleada de más sensaciones, sin atreverse a negarlo se desabrocho los pantalones bajándolos lo suficiente para que su miembro destaque visiblemente a través de la fina tela de sus bóxer y se acaricio lentamente acrecentando más su placer.

So otra mano ociosa se deslizo por dentro de la prenda, por la suave carne de sus nalgas llegando a su entrada y la noto caliente y húmeda y se mordió los labios para no producir sonido pero de su garganta salio un apagado jadeo, sus pies se engancharon del pantalón y tiraron y empujaron hasta retirarlos ya que las manos del cazador estaban muy ocupadas con el mismo, rozando le y complaciéndole según Dean lo necesitaba.

Pero no era suficiente, Sam que no había encontrado salida alguna se sentó alejado de Dean con la vista de su hermano más erótica de la tierra, Dean estaba de cara al piso con la frente perlada de sudor y la camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo subida a mitad de su abdomen mostrando a medias sus posones y las rodillas abiertas y lo pies apoyando solo los dedos empujando en un movimiento oscilante, y ese precioso culito en el aire abriéndose a si mismo goteando liquido por su polla al piso que descarada ya sobresalía de la prenda negra.

- Sam por favor tócame!... tócame por favor!, no puedo más ahhh! Si! Más adentro si! Por favor!...- Dean suplico y San solo se cruzo de brazos con la obvia erección en los apretados pantalones, pero no le quito la vista.  
>- No, Dean somos hermanos no podemos lo sabes... lo de antes fue un error y si yo lo acepto; tu también - dijo más dolido que serio y no creyéndose su palabras siguió mirando como Dean sufría, sabia lo que era querer correrse y no poder por falta de estimulo o por la falta de Dean dentro de el, pero parecía que Dean no lo entendía aun.<br>- No Sam, por favor Sammy... Sammy ahh! tu... tu, quiero que me toques por favor! AHH!...- sus dedos frotaban con más fuera su entrada y esta parecía ceder de a momentos pero no se atrevía aun a incursionar mas, su mente se nublaba pero necesitaba a su Sammy lo quería dentro sabia bien el tamaño de su hermanito y eso solo le hacia babear el piso y apretar más duro su polla en su puño.- Sam! Sammyyyy! Sam dame tu polla Sam! Samuel! Aahhh siiii! La quiero! Por favor dame la toda dámela quiero tu enorme polla dentro de mi Sammy! - y las alucinaciones de tenerla dentro bien dura y enfundando se a toda velocidad le ponían más cachondo ya los sonidos de los lobos no se escuchaban solo los jadeos y gemidos sugestivos de su hermano mayor.

Sam trago fuertemente intentando resistir cuando Dean se soltó por completo de sus centros de placer desliando la prenda negra por debajo de sus muslos, y moviéndose alevosamente dejando a plena vista su entrada directo a los ojos de su hermanito, llevo su mano que antes había estado masturbándole y aprovechando la resbaladiza humedad se acaricio más la entrada que paresia esponjosa y tierna, Sam trago y su polla pego un fuerte y muy doloroso latigazo al estirarse dentro de los ajustados jeans, resistiéndose a la pornosa visión que le dedicaba su hermano y a las suplicas por atención no se había planteado el ser el activo pero la idea le gustaba mucho mas, con la expresión de Dean y su mirada calvada en el mirándolo desde su lugar con su trasero en primer plano.

Se tapo la boca atrapando su barbilla entre sus largos dedos y estos le quemaban; tenía tantas ganas de ponerle las manos encima pero no podía tenia que contenerse más pero no esperaba que Dean hiciera lo que hizo.

Escurrió un dedo dentro de su entrada y grito de placer su mirada se desenfoco ya no veía la expresión de Sam, lo empujo más estremeciéndose por completo todo su cuerpo temblaba, empujo su falange más y más y Sam caía en la desesperación que le urgía arrojarse al abismo que su hermano le profesaba de puro placer.

Veis claramente como la carne apretaba el dedo de su hermano y como la humedad lo hacia deslizarse dentro y fuera, Dean suplicaba por el, más y mas, el cuerpo de Dean trastabillaba perdiendo el equilibrio en sus movimientos, se mecía para proporcionarse más placer y se sujetaba con la otra mano fuertemente apretando su polla, no dejándose ceder solo por esperar a que Sam sucumba a tal espectáculo.

Dean tenia la garganta seca de tanto suplicar, de jadear y de gemir, de jalar el aire dentro de su excitado cuerpo; los ojos ardidos por las lágrimas de necesidad que involuntarias caían de el, no lo resistía tenia que tener a Sam y ya no sabia que más hacer para tenerle.

- Sammy- replico ya con dos dedos dentro follándose solo, masturbándose muy lentamente,- Sammy por favor... te necesito, te quiero Sam por favor esto eso no, no, me gustas mucho Sammy me gustas tu, Sam ahhh! Solo tu, tu Saaammmmyyyyy! - Sam no sabía que responder a eso tampoco se lo esperaba pero cuando el pequeño diviso esas lágrimas manchando el polvoriento piso con marcas negras de agua, no pudo más.

Se levanto desde la esquina donde lo miraba y arrastrando las rodillas se acerco a Dean, su hermano no paraba de llamarle y de pedirle pero el no se lo montaría simplemente, no, tenia que dejar en claro que le gustaba, que lo quería y si sus ultimas palabras de desesperación eran ciertas le demostraría que le correspondía.

- Shh... Dean - acarició las nalgas duras de su hermano suavemente recorriendo su piel deslizando las por el interior de los muslos firmes y mojados de transpiración, deleitándose con el calor y el leve temblor del cuerpo de Dean por su toque. -... Dean si quieres podemos estar juntos lo sabes, nadie más que nosotros tiene que saberlo - le susurro al oído acomodando todo su cuerpo amoldándose a la espalda del rubio.  
>- No... no, Sam todo eso no me importa solo fóllame, tómame de una vez, necesito sentirte dentro ya! Por favor! - suplico hasta que los dedos largos de Sam estaban en su boca, primero callándole y despume introduciéndolos entre esos carnosos labios. Dean lo chupo, los lamió poniendo al venosa pollas de Sam en una tirantez como nunca la sintió latir.<br>- No amor... no voy a follarte, no podría simplemente hacer eso, te quiero sabes? y no podría simplemente tomarte por una calentura...- Dean levanto la mirada y Sam le beso, lo volteo para dejar el cuerpo abierto de su hermano entre sus brazos, lo estrecho, lo apretó contra su duro pecho y fue suave a pesar de la urgencia de Dean, a pesar de lo que pensara su hermano en realidad sobre eso, el le quería y ya no podía echarse atrás con eso que sentía tan profundo en su alma.  
>- Sammy yo...-solo fue un instante pero Sam no dejo de besarle apasionadamente sin tregua a ninguna reprimenda.<p>

Acaricio sus piernas deleitándose con la firme musculatura, tomo en su enorme mano el trasero de Dean y lo atrajo hacia el las suaves nalgas eran un delicia al tacto y respiro urgido ante la sensación de tenerle para el, beso sus labios casi en un roce tierno y sus mejillas raspándose con esa media barba frotando su rostro con el de Dean mientras que este se afeaba a su espalda con anhelo, las sensaciones que le causaban esas pastillas eran arrebatadoras Sam lo sabia bien pero la sensaciones fuera de los que síntomas le embriagaban a Dean, Sam si le quería, si lo deseaba y no dejaba que eso le olvide.

Lo tomaba lentamente del piso entre caricias y besos, lo levantaba del polvoriento piso sentándolo sobre su regazo, estando allí tan expuesto y tan apreciado por Sam, Dean ya no sostenía ni una sola de sus convicciones al respecto, le encantaba retozar con Sam y no creía volver a tener la capacidad, la fuerza de voluntad para decir o pensar que eso no debería ser.

Las enormes manos de Sam acariciaban perezosas su raja y se dirigían lento a la entrada de su hermano mayor, lo ansiaba si pero no dejaría de hacerle el amor nunca. Degusto su pulso acelerado y errático bajo su lengua y mordió con ansias sacando largos gemidos placenteros de esa fuerte garganta, llevo su peso por el pequeño habitáculo sobre sus rodillas y descargo el peso de Dean suavemente sobre unas cajas llenas de ropa y mantas, las cuales se hundieron pero hicieron de su ritual algo más cómodo que el duro piso.

Lo miro desde donde estaba entre las rodillas de Dean y lo admiro; ese cuerpo con el que tantas veces a fantaseado y el cual le había cumplido sus mayores anhelos estaba predispuesto para el esta vez, gateo sobre el sin siquiera rozarle demasiado, recordando cada centímetro de piel pecosa y torneada, de musculatura fibrosa y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Recordó el porque de su depresión, el porque recurrir a los químicos y el porque de la doctora Elghin, el no poder tocar a Dean como lo deseaba, el no poder besarle porque era su hermano, el porque no podía fundirse en el por ser el tipo más macho y rudo que conocía y que nunca claudicaría ante el para amarle por completo y en todos los sentidos.

Y asintió con una enorme sonrisa por el rostro velado de excitación de Dean y la expectación pase a la urgencia que perseguía a su hermano y como lo estaba llevando con su lentos movimientos llenándose de paciencia; la verdad manejaba esas drogas mucho mejor que el.

Descendió sobre esos carnosos y tibios labios y en un beso sobre otro le abrió la boca lentamente probando cada milímetro de la jugosa carne de su hermano, pego su pecho ya desnudo por los tirones desesperados del cazador y sus vientres juntos al fin, llenaron sus sobre estimuladas células con sensaciones tan grandes que no les quedo una sola neurona capas de controlarse mas.

Sam profano más violentamente esa lengua extrañamente tímida y dejo caer todo el peso de su ser sobre el cazador, se meció y Dean abría más la piernas para recibir todo de ese gigantesco cuerpo, los cajas se abrían tras el peso y los movimientos dejando a la vista los artículos textiles dentro de ellas, Dean empujaba estratégicamente lo pantalones de Sam con sus tobillo y su dedos, deslizándolo paulatinamente entre ellos, dejándolo más y más expuesto sintiendo como la polla de Sam quedaba ardiente sobre su vientre bajo, noto lo duro y palpitante de la misma y una oleada de placer se extendió desde ese trozo de piel por todo su cuerpo.

Acaricio la nalgar redondeas de su hermanito sin miedo o delicadeza apretándolas con necesidad, la enorme mano de Sam se extendió por su muslo y lo abrió más si eso era posible, subiendo sus rodillas a su hombro dejando más a tiro la dilatada entrada, la cual sintió el descaro de la polla de Sam restregando se sobre ella en todo su largo sin siquiera instar a penetrarle de una vez, lo deseaba tanto y aun así Sam se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, escucho un fuerte gruñido y pensó que eran los lobos que venían a interrumpirles y casi se pone a buscar la Colt con la mirada cuando nota la mirada animal de Sam y todo el cuerpo se le eriza por ello.

La expresión de Sam es casi demoníaca, los dientes encajados resistiéndose a su más básico instinto, los labios entre abiertos respirando fuerte y pesadamente, la espalda de su hermanito paresia ensancharse más y más y el parecía tan pequeño ante aquella bestia, tan indefenso pero una sensación lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando los dedos húmedos de Sam ya fríos por la temperara de la noche cerrada, se colaron en el.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo al rededor de esos dos dedo enormes que lo invadían y se mecían dentro de el en un juego erótico, Sam acerco su rostro y Dean pudo ver sus ojos verdes y castaños más de cerca quitándole la impresión escalofriante de demonio que tenia sobre el y la que cruzo por su mente.

- Dios hermano estas tan estrecho pensé que podría meter me aquí - y a continuación con esos dedos largos toco su próstata sobándola con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir agudamente como una chica pero no podía evitarlo; esos dedos se calentaban dentro de el y lo masajeaban y abrían y lo deleitaban con sensaciones que siempre pensó eran espantosas y desagradables incluso aberrantes pero nada de eso era compatible con lo que estar con Sam, así de unidos significaba.

- Te quiero tanto Dean, tanto te he deseado hasta en medio de la mugre de cafeterías donde vamos siempre, entre los roídos muebles de Bobby y cada vez que te metías debajo del impala para arreglarlo ¡DIOS! Quería ser el impala!- jadeo metiendo otro dedo más estirando la piel y los músculos del apretado orificio.  
>- DIOS! Sam! No metas al auto en esto! ¡ahhhh si! Más! Ahi! Sammy! - le señalo y se perdió en el mar se placeres que su hermanito le proporcionaba.<br>- Dean? - lo miro a los ojos con su narices rozándose puntita con puntita.  
>- Demonios! Aah! Sam, no me digas que quieres hablar justo ahora porque te mato! Aahhh! Aahhhh! - jadeo, sorprendentemente los dedos de Sam desaparecieron el no sabia bien porque.<br>- Me quieres Dean?- fue un instante, un instante adornado por los ojos dulces de Sammy y su vos pequeñita de crío de cinco años y un anhelo a una respuesta bien dada y sincera lo que lo desplomo por completo.  
>- No creo...que allá nadie más a quien yo pueda querer más que a ti Samuel.- lo dijo casi de corrido firme y serio a pesar de la situación, y la enorme sonrisa de Sam se cerro en un firme beso y una penetración contundente que dejo sin aliento, en un grito placentero que fue sofocado por la boca de su Sammy.<p>

- Yo y te quiero, te amo hermano - exhalo dificultosamente por su arrebato.  
>- Tu... tu calla de una vez...yo también te amo idiota! Ahh! ¡Dios! Muévete! Muévete! Sam! muévete demonios! Ahhh! - le exigió y Sam obedeció.<p>

Los movimiento son ondulantes y certeros le llenan desquiciadamente todo el cuerpo, cada reacción es bebida por Sam entre besos y apretones, los dedos de su hermanito se incrustaban en su espalda y en sus caderas atrayéndolo más a el, esa enorme y gorda polla hacia estragos en su agujero, deleitándolo con la saciedad que nunca experimento, por la magnifica unión de sus cuerpo perfectamente sincronizados como en toda cacería... acoplados a la perfección.

Sam envestía tan fuerte como sus deseos y la condenada pastilla ya le reclamaban a el mismo y Dean estaba perdido por completo en ese enorme pene que rompía con cada una de sus negaciones y se deslizaba fuera y dentro envistiendo con ganas dentro de el.

La manos de Dean se deslizaban por lo glúteos de Sam notando como se contraían para satisfacerle, como la espalda se contorsionaba sobre el meciéndose con más fuerza y casi lo mata cuando ralentizó su acometidas y Dean abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba y lo vio sonriendo, estuvo apunto de mandarlo a la mierda pero Sam se había deslizado fuera por completo y se introdujo en el en un solo golpe que lo dejo sin aliento, no podía respirar de la sensación avasallante y Sam repetía lo mismo una y otra y su polla no podía más de tamañas envestidas.

Cuando respiro al fin su corazón ya no estaba en su pecho, Sam lo tenia en una mano y lo apretaba con fuerza estrujando cada latido al máximo, acelerando toda la sangre de su cuerpo, ¡por dios! sentía hasta como el cabello y las unías le crecían más de los sensible de su cuerpo.

Arrebatado por cada toque Sam se concentraba más y más en darle placer pero los arrebatos y apretones en sus brazos por las fuertes manos de Dean le dejaban en claro que ya estaba al borde, al borde de la locura, al borde del éxtasis, al borde del orgasmo y para complacerle más tomo se pene y tiro de el abarcando la contundencia de la misma y con movimientos hozados la descargo, Dean hundió su unías en su hombro y cuello aferrándose con los dientes también; ese despliegue de satisfacción infinita, se sentía tan bien que no soltaría a Sam por nada del mundo... un gruñido de dolor y placer lo saco de ese arrebato y noto el sabor a la sangre que recorría su lengua, en el descenso de su orgasmo lamió lentamente la herida de sus dientes le ocasionaron al cuello de Sammy, sintiendo como se descargaba su hermano en su interior ese calor dentro de el y como salía lentamente de el.

Saciados y extenuados no se movieron demasiado del lugar que ya no estaba tan frío como hacia unas horas atrás, Sam lo miro y Dean tenia sus ojos cerrados estaba completamente dormido, miro a un lado y todas las cajas estaban rotas y las mantas a un lado llenas de naftalina le llamaban, tiro de unas de ellas y la abrió sobre ellos no sin antes colocarse la ropa para que sea lo que sea vivía en esas mantas no los invadiera; estaba muerto de cansado se recostó allí mismo y se durmió al instante.

En la mañana temprano, Dean se despertó con un rallito de sol travieso, reflejo de algo que no tenia ni idea que era...escucho lejano los gritos de Bobby y se sobresalto, frente a su rostro estaba Sam aun dormido con esa cara de angelito y el cabello todo revuelto, recuerda como continuamente entrelazaba sus dedos con el, sin poder evitarlo, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el brazo de Sam que le rodeaba y lo miro, lo habían hecho enserio... no un polvo no por una calentura habían hecho el amor en esa mierda de altillo pero eso siempre fue secundario para el, Sam le repitió tantas veces que le amaba que de verdad se lo creyó...

Podía creerlo? Que le quería de verdad? O seria como lo eran los demás, incluso Bobby los uso como carnada... el padre que el y Sammy siempre desearon tener los había usado, no podía comportarse como una nena con respecto a eso pero la traición le dolió y sabe que a Sammy también por la cara que puso cuando Bobby le dijo eso y le colgó el teléfono.

Ahora Bobby los llamaba desde afuera de la casa y el tenia que darle un puñetazo por jodido, pero y Sam? El haría lo mismo es que podía confiar en su hermano esta vez? Quería hacerlo, pero sino era cierto?

Sam remoloneo la luz del la mañana le empezaba a joder y solo atino a apretar a Dean contra el, el rubio se quejo un poco y Sam abrió los ojos, chocando de lleno con sus verdes ojos lo miro directo a sus dudas y las destruyo con esa enorme sonrisa y eso enormes hoyuelos y lo desarmo por completo el ceño se le desfrunció y lo miraba expectante.

- Buenos días mi amor...- acoto con esa vos mañanera gruesa y pastosa, acurrucándose sobre el, olisquearle el cuello como un chucho y Dean no tenia barrera alguna para defenderse, ni para dudar de lo que Sam sentía por el.

Para cuando Sam escucho la voz de Bobby llamarles y levanto la cabeza para afinar el oído y descartar que no era su imaginación, Dean ya estaba agarrado de el en un abrazo, cobijado por los enormes bíceps de Sam.

Se separaron a regañadientes y bajaron constatando que no había moros en la costa, las marcas de garras en paredes y pisos eran muchas mostrando el ahínco de los lobos por agarrarles, Sam bajo primero y Dean le tiro las cosas desde arriba, se dispuso a bajar pero las piernas le temblequearon y trastabillo por las escaleras, por suerte Sam estaba justo detrás de el y lo sostuvo contra el habitando su caída, Dean volteo a verle, y Sam solo miraba hacia a bajo y el acaricio las piernas notando aun el temblor.

Sin casi nada de esfuerzo tomo la mochila volteo a Dean y tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura lo ayudo a bajar y salir de la casa, el cazador no dijo nada no podía y no quería comentar nada de por que sus piernas estaban tan débiles.

Al salir por el umbral de la casa el sol les cegó por unos minuto y vieron a Bobby con el impala justo frente a ellos, Bobby los aplaudió y les sonrío, pero ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la situación en la que se vieron arrastrados y usados, Bobby se acerco a ellos y les pregunto como supieron, como hicieron para que los lobos salieran despavoridos de la casa y cayeran directo en la trampa.

Ambos se miraron y ocultando su sonrojo con la incredulidad, Bobby continuó hablando y lo palmeaba y miraba que Dean no apoyaba un pie, lo supuso herido pero no se ofreció a ayudar porque Sam lo tenía muy posesivamente agarrado.

El viejo cazador ensimismado en lo que habían, según el, logrado juntos, y les contaba minuto a minuto como la comunicación se le corto porque había olvidado cargar la batería y no pudo contarles el resto del plan, y Dean salto algo ofuscado preguntando porque no le había contado el plan antes y el viejo de dijo, "estoy viejo y recordé que no se los había comentado y recordé que aquí cerca hay unas fosas de agua que nunca se usaron y que no las había puesto en el mapa porque no lo recordaba y que cuando se separaron por accidente las vio y casi cae en ellas" y que las cubrió con un lona llenándolas antes con explosivos lo cuales detonaron cuando los dos lobos cayeron en ellas mientras salían de la casa y volvió a preguntarles que hicieron para espantarles y ninguno respondió.

Vieron que si que el viejo ya estaba entrado en años y era sorprendente de por sigue corriera casi pisándoles los talones esa noche y la enorme sonrisa que tenia por verles enteros, era la de un padre orgulloso, y sucumbieron ante las razones muy entendibles que les dio y la copiosa alegría de Bobby en ese momento y de la que no se repetía muy seguido.

FIN!


End file.
